


Crippling Depression

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [90]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought depression was legitimate. People just needed to work harder. And then his son nearly died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippling Depression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 June 2016  
> Word Count: 467  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: John - Depression  
> Summary: He never thought depression was legitimate. People just needed to work harder. And then his son nearly died.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! I think this is the first time I've written for John Lyons that he hasn't turned out creepy. LOL! That's not a complaint, of course, as I love that he's one of the creepier bastards that I write for in this universe. I just find it fascinating.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I remember that day like it was… Well, you know the cliché, so I don't have to continue it. Margot had just had her first stroke and was recovering slowly, but steadily. Solomon was supposed to go on a skiing trip in the Rockies with some friends from college over the winter break. He'd considered cancelling, so he could stay home with Margot as she finished her convalescence, but we both persuaded him to go and enjoy his youth while he could.

Three days into the week-long trip, I received a phone call that Solomon's group had been caught in an avalanche. Two of the six were missing, including Solomon. Margot blamed me for killing our son, before succumbing to what the doctors said was a second stroke. This was worse, and she basically turned catatonic, leaving me to spearhead what I could of a rescue team. Not that I didn't trust the Search and Rescue crews in Colorado, but they weren't people I knew. So I sent out one of the best teams that Armitage employs. Thankfully, they worked out of the Portland office, so it didn't take long for them to join the efforts.

I've never subscribed to the theory that people can succumb to depression. Certainly not men. It was always more of a women's ailment, akin to hysteria and histrionics, particularly among those who didn't have a strong willpower or drive to accomplish things. And then my younger son went missing and as the hours extended into two days with no sign of him or his friend, I began to lose hope. It was the only time I felt true depression. I can say that now because of what it drove me to do. I was willing to bend a knee to God, rather than have faith that Satan would make sure that Solomon was safe. I've never had any inkling in the mewling religion that spawned my own, until those dark days when I was floundering in ways that I never had before, and never have since.

Thankfully, Solomon was found at the end of the second full day of search efforts. He'd been found in a pocket in the snow, freezing, hungry, with multiple broken bones, and near death; his friend wasn't as lucky. Solomon eventually recovered with only a minor limp when he overworked himself. He threw himself into his studies, and found solace in the facts and figures of his education.

It took me longer to recover from the maudlin mood swings at possibly losing my son than it did for him to fully regain his strength. Not that my sons or anyone in the organization ever knew, of course. I think Margot had her suspicions, but no one can know for sure, given the damage from her strokes.


End file.
